The Rich and Nina Way
by TohruROX2221
Summary: It's a romance. Haha. IT'S THE FIRST STORY FOR IMAGINATION MOVERS. Whoa. I submitted the idea to the website and they added it. Basically it's a love story between Rich and Nina. The first chapter is boring junk.
1. Prequel Thingy

**Yay, I submitted **_**Imagination Movers**_** to the website!! Teehee!! First **_**Imagination Movers**_** story!!!!!!! I FEEL PROUD!!!**

**Um…this is just me expressing joy for the **_**Movers**_** being on FanFiction. I will submit a story later. I'm just frikkin happy that they're here. I know. I'm weird. But I like the **_**Movers.**_

**Also, I think everyone should be weird. Just my opinion. My friend also thinks that.**

**So yeah. I will add a chapter soon. I'm just rambling about the freaking awesomeness of the **_**Movers.**_** My favorite is Mover Rich. I think that Rich and Nina should get together. Whoa baby.**

**I also think that Warehouse Mouse should give Knit Knots rabies. Teehee.**

**So that's basically the premise of the story. So now you know what it's about.**

**So yeah. Rich and Nina are so adorable!! Eep!**

**Yeah. Knit Knots should definitely get rabies.**

**I love that guy anyway.**

**He's just so damn boring. Which is why I like him.**

**I don't really think that a children's show should get a T rating, but too late. Teehee.**

**Don't review this chapter unless you're telling me to upload the next chapter, because this is just me rambling on and on and on…and on.**

**So bye.**

_**Cough.**_** RABIES. **_**Cough.**_

* * *

**--Maddie Marie  
--and Abby Sophia  
Teehee.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough! Here's the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**It was a typical day in the warehouse.

Well, it would be if the four Imagination Movers weren't afraid of getting rabies from their little mouse friend, Warehouse Mouse.

Warehouse Mouse had escaped the captivity of the warehouse and gotten rabies from an unidentifyed animal. The movers were afraid Warehouse Mouse would bite them, passing on the deadly disease, but they figured it was silly of them to worry—the little mouse really liked the Movers, he wouldn't give them rabies…intentionally.

There was a knock at the door. Mover Rich got up and opened the door.

"Nina!" he cried in surprise. Nina, the niece of the Movers' neighbor Knit Knots, was secretly Rich's girlfriend. No one knew, obviously, but the two of them.

"Hi, Rich, is this a bad time?" Nina whispered the rest after her greeting so the Movers wouldn't hear.

"No, it's okay," he said, standing aside to allow Nina in. "We're just taking Warehouse Mouse's temperature."

"How do you take a mouse's temperature?" Nina asked, shrugging out of her coat.

"Very carefully," said Mover Scott, turning to face Nina. "When did you get here?"

"Just now; Rich let me in."

"That was nice of him," Mover Smitty said, giving Rich a suspicious glance. He had noticed Rich's unusual behavior lately and was working on figuring out what was happening.

"Well, Rich is a nice guy," Nina agreed nervously.

"Alright, alright," Mover Dave said, bringing the Movers' (and Nina's) attention back to their sick companion. "He doesn't have a temperature…" (_How can you tell?_ Nina thought. _He's a_ mouse!) "…but he does have rabies, so I…"

The three Movers and Nina took a step back away from Warehouse Mouse and Mover Dave.

"…suggest staying away from him for a little while. Okay?"

"But how are you going to stay away from him if you've got to still feed him and stuff?" Nina asked.

"Hmm…" Mover Rich said, thinking. "This looks like an…"

"_IDEA EMERGENCY!_" the four Movers cried.

Knit Knots barged right into the warehouse.

"You Movers need to settle down," he said. "You're much too exciting. I can hear you from my office."

"Yeah, we'll try to be more boring from now on when you're around," Mover Smitty muttered sarcastically to himself.

"What's going on over here?" Knit Knots said, crossing the room to Warehouse Mouse.

"Warehouse Mouse is sick," Nina said glumly.

"A sick mouse? Nina, we're getting out of here…first it's too exciting and now…_OW!_"

The Movers looked over and saw that Warehouse Mouse's mouth had clamped shut on Knit Knots's finger.

"Ow, that mouse bit me!" he said, staggering over to the couch. "Does that Mouse have all its shots?"

All the Movers talked amongst themselves worriedly.

"No?!"

"Well, you might want to see a doctor," Mover Smitty said nervously.

"Why?" asked Knit Knots vehemently.

"Because you may or may not have rabies now…" muttered Mover Scott.

"What?! Leave it to the Movers to let a rabid mouse run around the warehouse…!" He stood.

"We can take you to the doctor!" Mover Dave proclaimed.

"_NO!_" cried Nina, Mover Rich, Mover Scott, and Mover Smitty.

After a pause, Mover Dave said, "See, Knit Knots? I told you they wouldn't want to do it!" Knit Knots looked exasperated.

"Alright, come on," Mover Scott said, leaving the warehouse with Mover Dave, Mover Smitty, and Knit Knots.

"And now that we're alone…" Rich said, turning off the lights in the warehouse. He pulled Nina close to him.

The door was flung open and the lights turned on. "Hey, guys!" said Mover Smitty. "What's going on? Are you having a party?"

"Uh…okay…sure, let's go with that!" Mover Rich said, panicking.

"Hey, you guys want some nachos?" Mover Smitty said, moving over to the kitchen area of the warehouse.

"Uh, Smitty, not to sound rude or anything," Mover Rich said, crossing the room. "But…why are you here?"

"I got bored, so I came back…has Warehouse Mouse eaten all the cheese again?"

"Naw, there's some in back…but could we have a bit of privacy, Smitty? We were kind of in the middle of something here."

"Oh, you guys won't even know I'm here!" Mover Smitty said, his eyes not leaving the microwave. Mover Rich and Nina sat down, whispering to each other, when Mover Smitty came over and climbed over the back of the couch, sitting in between the two of them. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Just a-talkin'," Mover Rich said, his voice animated despite his annoyance with Smitty.

"Ooh, speaking of talking, we never solved our idea emergency earlier…but then again with half of us gone…"

"Smitty, why are you here, exactly?"

"I got bored! Gosh, does no one listen to Smitty anymore? Is it National Ignore Smitty Day? Where's Waldo now?!"

"Smitty!" Mover Rich and Nina cried at the same time. Mover Rich sighed. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**That would have been longer but I got bored so…yeah. :D Reviews accepted, and constructive criticism welcome, but please, nothing rude, ESPECIALLY "oh my gosh why would you write a story about a kid's show?!". That really annoys me. So please review. It makes me smiley. :D**

**--Maddie Marie**


End file.
